Gammas
by Nafary's Desk
Summary: As a last-ditch effort to win the war, the Diamonds set up a third kindergarten to try and get more troops onto the battlefield as fast a possible. After the Diamonds left, corrupting all the unprotected gems on the surface. Only a few survived, those protected by Rose Quartz and those who slept beneath the ground. This story follows a group of gems from the gamma kindergarten.
1. Chapter 1

**Chpt. 1 Backstory**

They were losing the war. Even with their superior numbers, homeworld was no match for the rebel army of earth. With a leader who could take injured gems and in a few moments heal them and revitalize them and an army who accepted fusion as a valid battle tactic their attacks never ceased in ferocity. As a last-ditch effort to win the war, the Diamonds set up a third kindergarten to try and get more troops onto the battlefield as fast a possible. But after Pink Diamond was shattered, the project was abandoned, in fact, all of Earth was abandoned. The cluster was placed in the planet's core and the Diamonds left, corrupting all the unprotected gems on the surface. Only a few survived, those protected by Rose Quartz and those who slept beneath the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey you. Could you help me?"

The big beige and grey gem looked around for the person who had said that. "Where are you? I don't see you."

"I'm above you, look up."

As the gem looked up she saw what appeared to be a small orange gem stuck on the branch of a tree. What was even odder is that the small gem seemed to be melting, the parts not directly held up by the branch oozing towards the ground. In fact, one of the smaller gem's eyes wasn't that far above the larger's head.

"How did you get up there?" The big gem asked.

"I fell." The small gem said as she continued to ooze off of the branch. "My hole is somewhere up there." She motioned up the tree.

"I'll get you down from there." The big gem said as she started climbing up the tree. "Oh, my name is Petrified Wood, by the way, you can call me wood if you want."

"Alrighty Wood, I'm Amber," Amber said. "Where did you come from? I heard a bang a little while ago, was that you?"

"Yeah, that was me, my hole is that way." She grunted as she indicated the direction of her hole off in the forest while pulling Amber off the branch. "Can I drop you? It would make it easier to climb down"

"Sure."

As Wood dropped Amber, she began to reform as she fell, reabsorbing the parts of her that had stretched out and melted. But as soon as she hit the ground she flattened and became a little Amber pancake.

"Are you okay amber?" Wood asked as she walked up to her after finishing climbing down the tree.

"Yeah, I think I am," Amber replied while lifting an arm out of herself and looking at it. "Am I a puddle?"

"It would appear so my friend. Would you like a hand getting up?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

As Wood helped Amber up and went to let go of her hand, she found that Amber's hand was quite sticky and letting go was difficult. She tried to shake Amber's hand off of her own, but only ended up making Amber's arm way too long. After some deliberation, Amber learned she could control the stickiness of her body. With that out of the way the two gems started to explore the forest, they found themselves in. Amber was riding on Wood's shoulder and they began to talk.

"So, Amber. What is your weapon?"

"Weapon? What do you mean?"

"Don't you have a weapon?"

"No, I don't have a weapon. What is your weapon?"

"I have a big sword." Wood said as she summoned a massive two-handed sawfish sword. Amber's eyes bugged out when she saw it.

"You use that monstrosity as a weapon?" She said incredulously.

"I mean, I haven't fought with it ever, I did pop out of the ground not too long ago. But, yes if I was in a fight I would use this to fight with.

"Wow, I wonder if I have a weapon." Amber wondered aloud as she imitated the action Wood had done to pull her weapon out of her gem. Nothing happened. "I guess I shall fight with my stretchiness and stickiness. Although I have no idea how that will work. I might as well try."

 **(6 ͜ 6) Well, characters introduced, time to start the plot. No idea what I am going to do. If you want your OCs to be in this, just message me with details. See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Be gone demon! Return from whence thee came!"

"Get outta here you squishy sticky little punk, we want nothing to do with your tomfoolery."

Petrified Wood raised her head at the sound of two people yelling. From the the phrase 'squishy sticky little punk' she could tell Amber was in trouble. Wood herself was exploring the a barn while Amber had decided to investigate the house. The two gems had found themselves on a farm while they were wandering the land and now Amber was getting yelled at. Wood went to go investigate. As she was about the exit the barn, she saw Amber swing by on her stretchy arm.

"Wood! Run! They don't like me!"

Wood ran after Amber as she swung off the barn and rolled on the ground. As Wood ran faster past her, Amber reached out and grabbed her shoulder pulling herself up onto Wood's back. A shot rang out and Amber felt the bullet hit her in the back of the head, she wasn't injured because her goey body absorbed the impact but it definitely scared her.

"Wood! They are shooting at us!"

Wood whirled around summoning her sword in time to deflect the second shot. The farmers saw that the gun didn't do anything against the two gems so they stopped running after them. Once the pair had gotten far enough from the farm and into the woods again. Amber hopped off of Wood and Wood slowed down and looked at Amber with a quizzical look.

"Amber my friend, did you always have a pitchfork in your head?"

"I told you they didn't like me."

With a quick tug Wood got the pitchfork out of Amber's head and tossed it aside.

"What did you do to make them dislike you?"

"I asked them what they were and when they asked me I said I was a gem and they decided that was bad so they started throwing things at me."

"That's not nice."

"Not nice at all. Did you see when I swung off the barn though? That roll was awesome!"

"It was well executed."

As the gems continued their wandering through the forest they heard a huge roar shake the forest and saw a tree get tossed into the air and heard yelling. As they ran to the source of the commotion they heard a particularly strident voice yell out.

"Steven! Run! You might get hurt!"

"I'm fine Pearl! I can help! See? Watch thi-"

The reply was cut short and a moment later a small half gem in a red shirt flew through the trees near Amber and Wood. The two kept running to see if they could help in the fight. As they burst into the clearing in the forest they see three gems fighting a corrupted gem monster and losing. The pair charge into battle, Wood summoning her sword and Amber throwing rocks at the monster. With the reinforcements, the gems easily beat the monster. A moment later, the half gem apparently named Steven stumbles into the clearing and upon seeing her runs up and hugs Amber, squishing her in the process.

"Well, Steven seems to like you so I guess you are okay. But if you get up to any funny business then you will hear from me." Pearl said before walking off.

"Hi, I'm Petrified Wood." Wood said to the tall cube headed gem. "You can call me Wood, who are you?"

"Garnet, nice to meet you Wood. You are an excellent fighter."

"Thank you, you're not bad yourself."

"Woah! What are you made of?" Amethyst said as she poked Amber and her finger stuck. "How are you so sticky?"

"I'm just like that." Amber replied. "I can even control how sticky I am."

"Kewl, you should come back to the temple, I can show you around."

"Uh, alright."

"Sweet! The warp pad is that way, let's go!"

The two short gems walked off the the warp pad with Steven in tow and the other three gems behind. As they were getting on the warp pad Amber said.

"What is a temple anyways?"

 **(6 ͜ 6) -Well hey the Gammas have met the Crystal Gems! I won't have much time to write these next few coming weeks because there is a big project coming up, but after that is spring break so I will be able to write then. See you!**


End file.
